Mend Your Broken Heart & Leave
by miss dungarees
Summary: Hermione has to face going to Hogwarts after being heartbroken by Harry over the summer and take up her duty as head girl. To avoid falling apart completely Hermione finds a very unusual tool for coping - Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Three years, three fucking years and nothing._

_All of that love all of those memories they've just gone_

_He was everything, we were everything._

_How could this have happened?_

_How could he just fall in love with someone else?_

'I can't do this'

'Come on Hermione'

'Please, mum, please can we just go back home'

'I know you're better than this sweetie'

'I just want to go back home'

'Please try'

Hermione looked at the barrier in front of her, she knew what lay beyond it, for so many summers she had looked forward to this moment with excitement and anticipation, now all she felt was fear and sadness. She looked back at her mum who gave her an encouraging smile and nodded, she took a deep breath and made her way onto platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione braved a smile as she saw her best friends standing with their cases waiting for her and tried not to cry when she felt Mrs Weasley wrap her in a safe hug.

'Oooh poppet it's so nice to see you' She said stroking her hair.

Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry giving them a brave smile.

She gave them both a brief awkward hug, nodded uncomfortably at Ginny and made her way to the head's carriage.

Hermione flinched slightly at his touch, she hated Harry a bit more for insisting that they be friends.

***

Draco strode through the barriers, head boy badge neatly in place and was immediately joined by Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

'Congratulations mate' Said Crabbe

'You knew I was head boy weeks ago fool, you congratulated me then too' Draco replied

'Yes we did' agreed Goyle 'but he's not congratulating you on that, he's congratulating you on your insanely hot head girl – Hermione Granger'

Draco froze, of course she was head girl, he knew she must have been but he couldn't help feeling dazed by the confirmation.

She was all he had thought about all summer, and now he would be living with her – how the hell was this going to work.

'Finding out I'm to be working alongside that mudblood is nothing but bad news' He sneered at them before stalking off to the front of the train.

***

Draco tapped his fingers nervously – now what? He thought angrily.

He had had it all planned out, what he would say to her when he walked into the carriage and what he would do, but when he got there she was fast asleep. He was thrown and now he didn't have a clue what to do.

He had thought about waking her but he knew it would be met with an argument and she looked so peaceful, he watched her thoughtfully as she twitched her nose in a way that was so cute it made his insides turn.

'Urgh' she moaned as she stirred awake and groaned again when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting opposite her.

'I hope you're not going to be that lazy during your duties as head girl' Draco said laughing meanly at her.

Hermione sighed wearily 'I'm not getting that much sleep at the moment'

Draco smirked suggestively

'Oh go die' she snapped and spent the rest of the journey looking out of the window.

Hermione frowned at the trees and hills that were whizzing by, she could really do without having him around right now. He was one of the many things that would make this a very hard year...

***

'Jesus woman hurry up, we don't have all night' Shouted Draco to her backside

Hermione turned around and glared at Draco 'it's not as easy as it looks!'

Hermione was halfway through the door to their shared living quarters, for some reason the portrait had been hung very high up and the whole to get in was not very big. She was currently balanced on the frame of the door and couldn't quite get her right leg over into the room. Finally Draco had had enough, he put down his bag and gave her a shove.

'Argh' Hermione hit the floor with an ungraceful bang 'What the hell did you do that for?'

'You were taking bloody ages' sneered Draco as he effortlessly threw his bag through the hole and then elegantly jumped through the hole landing neatly on his feet.

Hermione looked up at him furiously and completely humiliated.

'Hey' Draco said in mock kindness 'cheer up darling, what the hell happened to you over the summer?' and pulled her up off the ground.

The anger left Hermione's face and her eyes widened, she was left looking like a helpless child, 'Leave me alone Malfoy' she said picking up her case and walking away.

Draco looked at her retreating figure thoughtfully, he didn't like it when she pulled that face, it made him want to look after her, to put his arms around her and tell her she would be ok. That, he decided, was not a good feeling...

***

'_You don't love me?'_

'_Hermione I'm sorry'_

'_You love her?'_

'_I didn't mean for this to happen, I am so, so sorry I hurt you'_

'_But... Ginny...'_

'_We just couldn't help it'_

'_Right'_

'_Can we still be friends?'_

'_Sure'_

'Hermione, stop pushing it around the plate and eat something' said Lavender exasperated, waking her from her daze.

Hermione looked up from her dinner and shot a sharp stare at her friend, immediately feeling guilty. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't possibly understand, obediently Hermione put her fork to her mouth.

As she lifted her head her eyes met his and felt her stomach flip, holding his gaze for a moment to long, only when Draco abruptly got up to leave did her eyes move from his.

Watching him walk away all she could think about was those eyes and the way his blond hair fell over them, she considered for a second what it would be like to be wrapped up in his muscular arms.

Hermione cursed to herself and let her eyes fall back to her plate but allowed herself a small smile when she realised that this was the first time she had concentrated on anything but what happened with Harry. She knew she had to start thinking about something else before too long,

_Why on earth does that something else have to be Malfoy? _She thought to herself.

Please review if you think I should continue with this or if you have any ideas – thank you x x x 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in one of the two luxury armchairs in the Head's common room in front of the blazing fire with her potions books and homework propped up on her lap. She didn't know why she had waited until the night before to complete it – she never did that, but there never seemed to be a good time to do it in the past week, she was always too tiered or too upset. It was a Sunday night and she had been at Hogwarts for two weeks now and things didn't seem to be getting much easier, Harry and Ginny were still together and it was still cutting her up inside.

So now she sat, the clock approaching midnight, staring at the words and numbers on the pages in front of her and instead of trying to understand the homework all her mind could do was wonder how this ever happened.

He was her Harry, they belonged together, they were the envy of all the other couples in Hogwarts because they were just so strong and so perfect.

Hermione continued to sit and wonder like she had for the previous 6 hours, unable to take her mind of Harry and Ginny long enough to read only one page from her book. Eventually she let the book fall to the floor as she wrapped her blanket around her and clutched a pillow for support and wept until she fell asleep.

Draco lingered in the doorway, not wanting to go any further in case he woke her, he eyed the tear stains along her cheeks and the way she held on to the cushion helplessly. Draco had not though it possible for his hatred of Harry Potter to grow but was proved wrong as he felt his neck prickle and his hands clench with rage.

***

Hermione's daze from last night had not lifted by the morning as she sat in potions letting Snape's words completely wash over her until she noticed him standing over her reaching out his hand.

_What on earth is he doing? _She thought looking at him quizzically but he stayed standing there holding out his hand out to her, awkwardly she raised her own hand and shook his, then immediately stopped when she saw Snape's shocked expression and heard the class erupt into laughter.

'Miss Granger' He drawled, clearly not as amused as the others, 'your homework please?'

Hermione felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment _shit, shit, shit!_

'Um, I don't have it Sir' She said shyly, looking at the desk with shame.

'Well that's detention this evening with me then'

'Oh Hermione – what on earth has gotten into you?' Said Draco in mock disappointment.

'Oh fuck off Malfoy' Hermione retorted quickly without thinking.

'Right then Miss Granger' Snape shouted, 'That's ten points from Gryffindor for use of expletives, detention for a missed homework and as punishment for abusing one of my students, Draco will be running your detention.'

As she caught Harry's eye he offered an apologetic smile, and she felt her heart sink a little lower and knew that this day couldn't get any worse – well until detention...

***

'Better late than never I guess mudblood' Said Draco that evening as Hermione entered the classroom.

Hermione looked up at him and raised her eyebrows slightly but to Draco's annoyance didn't seem to register the insult.

'Get to work then' He said nodding towards the dirty cauldrons in the corner of the room, Hermione looked at him blankly, 'Oh jesus' he said jumping off the desk coolly and walking towards Hermione.

'It's not hard' He said as he marched her to the cauldrons, when they got there he moved his hands from her shoulders where he had been pushing her and held her hands in his.

'Ahh, what do you think you're doing Malfoy?' She shouted trying to wriggle free from his grip

'I'm helping you seeing as you seem to have no idea. Look, pick up the brush...' he guided her hand towards the counter and made her pick up a scrubbing brush.

_Wow her hair smells good _Draco thought momentarily before cursing to himself.

Hermione pushed him off angrily, 'I am perfectly capable' she said indignantly 'and I don't appreciate being... _manhandled'_

Draco laughed at her and went to sit back on the desk, but not before Hermione had noticed how his eyes did a really cute crinkly thing when he smiled.

Hermione shook herself and turned to face the pots in front of her and started scrubbing.

What seemed like hours later, Hermione was on the last cauldron and her hands and shoulders ached, she felt Draco get up from the desk and move towards her.

'Here I'm done' she said turning to face him.

Draco looked at her and smirked 'Oh, really? Look again'

Hermione turned back around to the cauldrons and saw that every one of them was dirtier than they were before.

'Oh very clever' she said sarcastically to Draco. But instead of what he was hoping for –an argument, all Hermione did was sigh and start scrubbing again.

'Looks like you'll be here all night Granger' He said, grinning 'Oh well it's not like you've got anything to go back to.'

Draco smiled triumphantly as he saw Hermione's grip on the scrubbing brush tighten.

'Hey, at least you have your friends' he continued meanly 'Oh wait – wasn't that Ginny you're best friend?'

Hermione turned to face him.

'God that must have stung huh'

Hermione looked up at Draco in disbelief _why is he doing this?_

'You don't know anything' she said weakly

'Hey' he said putting up his hands in defence, 'I'm just saying it how I see it, can't really believe you just lay down and took it though'

'Shut up'

'No, really I never realised just how truly pathetic you were – is it a Gryffindor thing or is it just you?'

Hermione shook her head and started to walk past Draco

'I'm not doing this' She said as a tear splashed onto the floor.

Draco grabbed her arm and she froze, he turned her around to face him and his eyes locked on hers. Hermione could feel the pressure of his hand against her wrist and felt her breathing increase.

_Stop looking at him! _She urged herself but instead of looking away she found herself allowing him to pull her closer.

Draco felt like his heart would shatter his ribcage, she was so close now he could almost smell her, his eyes fell from hers and to her rosebud lips. She could feel his breath on her cheek and his hand move up from her wrist, tickling her arm until he reached her neck and gently caressed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was sat, as she had done many nights in the summer, on her bed cuddling a pillow and nursing a mug of hot chocolate trying to comfort herself. She sat like this a lot because it relaxed her, although it didn't make her miss Harry less, she didn't feel the pain in her chest quite as sharply. She never usually felt homesick at Hogwarts but now she missed the knowledge that her parents were in the next room if she needed someone to talk to, often her mum would hear her crying and come in and give her a hug.

She knew no one would hear her cry now – apart from Draco.

She cringed when she thought of his name and what had happened earlier that evening, they had nearly kissed, if Snape hadn't of walked in at that moment and sent them away they would have kissed!

Hermione couldn't quite get her head around this idea, why did he nearly kiss her? Why would he want to? Would she have let him go any further, or pushed him away before they actually kissed – she couldn't help wondering what it would have felt like.

Although it was still early Hermione allowed herself to lie down and fall into a restless sleep dreaming of her home, of Harry and Ginny and rather disturbingly, Draco.

***

The next morning passed fairly uneventfully, she managed to avoid Draco and ignore the loved up couple, she was actually starting to focus in lessons rather than obsessing about Harry.

By lunchtime she was exhausted again.

'How you holding up, 'Mione?' Said Lavender sitting down next to her, Hermione looked at her friend and smiled 'I can't imagine how you must be feeling, having to see him again and all that – and them, Jesus! It's like they don't even remember what they did to you, all over each other and that, I mean...'

'Lav' Hermione interjected giving her a look, unsurprised at how tactless her friend could be.

'Sorry' Lavender gave her an apologetic look 'I just mean to say, If you need to talk I'm here. I know that the only person you could really talk to was Harry and then if you couldn't talk to Harry for whatever reason you trusted Ginny and now...'

'It's ok!' Hermione interrupted her friend again. 'Thanks but there's really not anything to say you know?'

Lavender nodded without really understanding but thankfully went back to her lunch quietly.

It was true, Hermione would talk about it if she thought that it would help bit there wasn't really anything to talk about, the situation was quite simple.

He had loved her once but now he loved Ginny and while it was killing her she would get over it, she knew she would, she could feel it happening already.

Subconsciously she glanced at Draco and was surprised to find that he was staring back with a strange look in his eyes.

***

Later that evening Hermione walked the corridors of Hogwarts making her way back to the Heads' rooms, as she approached the last turning she heard familiar voices and paused, she froze when she looked around the corner to see Harry and Ginny standing outside the door to the Heads' living room.

'I just don't understand' Ginny said sounding upset

'Come on Ginny, I picked you remember' He said touching her face gently

'I know, I just feel like I have a lot to compete with, you and her were so special'

'Ginny, I love _you_, me and Hermione were nothing, I thought I loved her, I really did, but then you and I happened and it's incredible, I have never felt this way about anyone else – ever – even Hermione'

Ginny smiled, relieved and looked up at Harry

'I'm sorry' she said reaching up to kiss him 'I just can't bear the thought of losing you'

With that they started kissing each other passionately, Hermione felt her heart plummet into her stomach, she knew he loved Ginny – but to hear that, and to see all of that.

Hermione felt sick and felt a tear fall down her cheek, she wanted to shout or turn away and run but she couldn't move or speak.

She didn't need to, she felt a small pressure on her hand as if someone had just squeezed it but before she could turn around she saw Draco walk past from behind her. Hermione wondered briefly just how long he had been standing there.

Hermione watched in confusion as Draco strode up to the pair with confidence and determination.

'Excuse me' He said coldly interrupting the kiss but not seeming to be affected by this.

They quickly broke apart, Ginny blushing furiously and Harry looking irritated.

'What do you want Ferret?' Harry asked trying to sound aggressive but just looking a bit pathetic

'Nothing, just get the hell out of the Head's corridor and let me get into my room' Harry stepped aside but as he walked away Draco let his shoulder smash against Harry's, knocking him back.

'What the hell is your problem' Harry asked weakly, slightly winded by the blow.

'My problem' Draco started 'is that you appear to be going out of your way to hurt her even more – as if you haven't done enough'

Harry and Ginny looked confused for a moment and then followed Draco's gaze to Hermione who was stood staring at the floor clutching her hands and praying that she had somehow become invisible.

Ginny looked wracked with guilt but there seemed to be no emotion behind Harry's eyes.

'Just fuck off Potter, and take that with you' Draco said his voice dripping with anger

Harry put his arm around Ginny and walked away, as he past Hermione he looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

'Nice that you have Draco to fight your battles for you' he said sarcastically and then disappeared round the corner with Ginny

Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head, she was fuming, why had he done that? She pushed past him and managed to hop through the hole in a semi dignified manner and turned to face Draco as he landed in the living room by her side.

'What the hell did you do that for?' Hermione said folding her arms crossly

'Oh, you're welcome' Draco replied, slightly taken aback, he hadn't expected her to cry at his feet with gratitude but he certainly hadn't expected this reaction

'I have enough going on you know, without you making everything worse – are you enjoying this?'

'What? Jesus Granger I was helping you!'

'Well if that is you helping me then I really don't need it – now they just think I'm pathetic and can't stand up for myself'

'Well you weren't were you?' Draco took a step closer to her 'you were just stood, waiting for them to finish. If that's not pathetic...'

'I do not need you judging me right now Malfoy' Hermione said not noticing how close their faces were and not caring that tears were falling down her cheeks 'Why do you care anyway? What difference does it make to you if I'm pathetic and miserable?'

Draco paused and looked away from her eyes.

Hermione was just about to leave, satisfied that she had won the argument but as she turned around Draco grabbed her hand and stopped her.

'What the hell do you thi...'

Hermione was cut off by his lips on hers, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and put his other hand to her face. Hermione stood still for a moment willing herself to struggle free but when Draco's lips started to caress hers she found herself giving in and melting into his embrace returning his kiss passionately. Her hands left her side and rose up his chest and into his hair.

She pulled away flushed

'I have to go' she said breathlessly and ran out of the room and up the stairs to her dorm.

She slammed the door shut and rested with her back on it panting.

'Oh Merlin' She said before sliding down on to her bum where she sat, still out of breath and allowed herself a confused smile.

***

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far – it helps to know that people are reading so R&R if you have time x x x


End file.
